


sweet milk

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are two things Stan knows for certain, that Kyle is undeniably in love with him and Kyle hates visiting Kenny’s and Butters’ home.





	sweet milk

…

There are two things Stan knows for certain, that Kyle is undeniably in love with him and Kyle hates visiting Kenny’s and Butters’ home. Not that Stan can blame him, Kenny and Butters started dating when they were sixteen and Butters has been popping out babies ever since—eight in the last ten years.  Stan doesn’t even want to know how they juggle having that many children, while still managing to make more.

“I just don’t get it,” Kyle muses angrily in the passenger seat of their car, “Kenny said he wanted to leave his white trash life behind, but this many kids? Honestly, Stan! It’s white trash.”

Kyle had voiced his thoughts on the matter many times. But so had Kenny and their opinions were much the same. Kenny loved his children every one of them, but he often felt he was driving his family into his childhood situation—poverty and hunger. Sure they lived in a nice home, but they were short on cash, Kenny’s job as a mechanic didn’t exactly feed or support the family well. Butters always oblivious and unashamed happily collected foods stamps much to Kenny’s chagrin. It wounded Kenny’s pride, Stan knew. But maybe Kenny’s pride was something that needed to be wounded, every time he knocked Butters up he strutted around like his dick was a ray gun and he was king of the whole god damn world.

“I know, I know. But they’re happy,” Stan adds, keeping his eyes on the road.

They wouldn’t be visiting today if Butters hadn’t given birth last week. Butters is overjoyed, excited to share his new baby girl with their friends and family—which isn’t many people, just the McCormick’s, Kyle, and Stan, Butters’ family wanted nothing to do with his children. Kenny is pleased but burdened. He started taking extra hours at work.

Stan had asked Kenny once why he didn’t just wear a condom. Kenny replied simply, “Fuck dude, feels to good bare backing. I wanna feel Butters when he comes and I wanna fucking fill him.”

In a way Stan is jealous of them. He wishes he had a little brood to call his own; wishes Kyle would let him fuck his prim proper little ass without a condom.

…

Butters’ answers the door as soon as they knock, baby suckling at his plump breast, his shirt wet with milk stains. Stan flushes and looks away, trying hard not to remember the time a drunken Kenny purred, “He lets me suck at his tits like a baby, Stan. His milk is so fucking sweet.”

Kyle clears his throat, “How are you doing Butters?”

Butters smiles and urges them both inside. “I’ve been doing swell. But my poor Ken, he’s been working too much. He comes home exhausted; I always gotta give him back rubs.”

If anyone deserved backrubs, Stan thinks, it’s Butters. Mothering a newborn and seven other kids on a daily basis has to be exhausting. Stan doesn’t say this of course.

“You boys want some coffee?” Butters asks seating them at the kitchen table.

Kyle is about to protest but Stan accepts Butters offer, not wanting to offend. Butters is a natural caretaker, easily saddened if he doesn’t have someone to coddle or pamper. Maybe having this many kids is good for him, he does seem happier as of late.

Butters leans over to place a cup in front of Stan, Butters’ breast now tucked in his shirt as he burps the baby against his shoulder. He smells sickeningly sweet, like milk, diapers, and baby spit up. It’s not wholly pleasant but it’s also not unpleasant. Stan can see why Kenny likes it.

“Can I hold her?” Kyle asks, it takes both Stan and Butters by surprise. Kyle never showed interests in any of Butters’ other babies, but there is a curious needy look in his green eyes as he studies the little girl curled against Butters’ chest.

“Well of course you can, mister! You just gotta support her neck and all cuz she can’t do it herself yet,” Butters peeps, clearly excited by the prospect. He carefully transfers his baby girl into Kyle’s arms.

Kyle takes her awkwardly at first, before warming up to the feel of her in his arms. He smiles, running a long finger down her cheek. Stan heart races, Kyle looks good with a baby in his arms. Stan can imagine one of their own, with a poof of red hair like Kyle’s, it’s little fist tucked against Kyle’s breast as it nurses.

Stan shakes his head to clear the image. He wants. He wants it bad.

…

“Stan?” Kyle asks, once they’ve gone to bed, his voice sounding desperate in the dark.

“What’s wrong, dude?” Stan asks, his concern heightened. He draws Kyle close, stroking his back.

“Nothing,” Kyle sighs, “Well maybe, something. Something clicked in me today, Stan. I’ve spent so long judging every time Butters had another baby. But I just knew as soon as I saw this one, it was different.”

“Yeah?” Stan asks, with bated breath and hope.

“I want a baby,” Kyle says softly, flushed beneath his scattering of freckles, unable to meet Stan’s eyes.

“Me too. I have for a while, I just didn’t want to push you into anything you weren’t comfortable with,” Elated and excited, Stan whispers, rolling on top of Kyle. Kyle sighs under his weight, the mattress squeaking as he spreads his thighs. Stan presses their lips together.

They might as well start trying now.

…

 

 


End file.
